


Blood Offer

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Poly, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings, Romance, Vampire!Brad, Vampire!Walt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate never would have guessed vampires were real, or that two of his marines were exactly that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Offer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_Hatshepsut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Hatshepsut/gifts).



They were hidden in one of the small offices of the cigarette factory 1st Recon had repurposed.  It was dark and they were on minimum watch so no one would even miss them.  Well, or that's how it _should_ have been.

Walt had his face nuzzled into the curve of Brad's neck, the flat of his tongue running along the vein before biting down - _hard._ Brad's only response was a quiet hiss that just as quickly turned into an equally soft moan of pleasure.  Blood trickled slowly down his collarbone before Walt's tongue lapped it up and he began sucking on the wound in earnest.

That of course would be the moment Nate would choose to walk through the door.  And what a sight for him to behold.  Brad's fingers grasping at Walt's hair as said blonde appeared to be sucking marks into his neck, Brad's head tilted to allow better access, shirt open and sliding off his shoulders.

Granted, that was most likely more than enough to warrant the LT's surprise, but then Walt had to go and get startled because he was too distracted to sense Nate's approach and turn his head to face him.  Of course that meant Nate not only saw the bleeding twin puncture marks on Brad's neck, but the tips of fangs peeking out over Walt's blood-stained lips.

Nate’s mouth fell open, eyes widening.  It appeared he was trying to say _something_ but nothing was coming out.  “Hey, LT,” Walt chirped, breaking the tension.

“Smooth, Walt,” Brad deadpanned, barely holding back the eye roll.

“Brad?”  Nate was looking at him in desperation, clearly hoping Brad would tell him it was all just a dream or some weird misunderstanding.

Except what Brad said was, “Don’t make this into a big deal.”

Nate sputtered at that.  “A big… a big deal?”  He pointed to Walt who was wiping blood off his mouth with his sleeve.

“Yeah?”  Brad cocked a brow, looking to be the picture of calm - there was a reason he was called Iceman.

"In what world," Nate spoke with a tinge of sarcasm, "is this not a big deal?"

When Brad smirked, his own fangs were visible then.  “Seriously, Nate, just relax.  We’re not about to rip out your throat just ‘cause ya found out our little secret.”

“May wanna bite it though,” Walt drawled, receiving a slap in the back of the head.

“ _You’ve_ been eating,” Brad chastised.  “If anyone’s getting a bite it’ll be me.”

“You haven’t eaten?”  Nate was immediately concerned, taking a few steps forward without thought.  He was in arm’s reach before he remembered himself and stopped, looking slightly awkward.

“My age allows for longer stretches between feedings.  Walt here, well, he’s such a baby that he’d have probably wiped out the whole platoon in a blood rage by now.”  Walt protested that, although the pout that crossed his face wasn’t helping his case.

“Just how old _are_ you?” Nate couldn’t help but ask.  It seemed the fact he’d just discovered vampires were real wasn’t much of a concern now that his curiosity had taken hold.

“Walt’s still a fledgling.  Typically that’s any vamp under one hundred, but really it’s just the ones that still need their Sires around.”

“Or just want them around,” Walt argued, still pouting as he snuggled into Brad’s side.

Brad only smiled, fingers carding through his hair in comfort.  “And I want you here baby,” he purred in his ear so only his childe could hear it.  That brought a smile back to Walt’s face, nuzzling into his neck.  To Nate he explained, “Walt’s actually as old as you think he is.  I changed him after Afghanistan.”

“And you?” Nate inquired.

Again, Brad’s smile had teeth.  “Lets just say that Ray’s more right than he thinks he is when he cites my Viking heritage.”

Nate nodded slowly, processing the information.  “How have you been… getting blood?”

“Animals, snacking out on patrols…  Course there was Doc.”  At Nate’s widened gaze, Brad chuckled.  “He knows... and he's cool about sharing blood.  Obviously hasn't been much given our current situation, but it was enough to sustain Walt between populated areas.”

“And you?”  Concern again.

Brad shrugged.  “I make do.”  Nate frowned, obviously not liking his answer.  “If you’re so concerned about it, get over here and give me a meal then.”  Brad was only half surprised when Nate cleared the rest of the space between them.

“I trust you,” was all Nate said, offering up his neck.

A wanting sound escaped Brad’s mouth before he could stifle it, his hunger creeping up on him.  How many times had he fantasized about just this very thing?  Licking a long stripe up Nate’s neck, he relished the little whine the man made before sinking his fangs in.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted as part of a collection. I decided to give it it's own fic as I've been thinking about continuing on this as a series.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
